Almond Flavoured
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Robin is hungry and looking for something to eat. Raven has one last candy on the counter, but there's a problem: she's not giving it up easily.
1. Almond Joys

The Teen Titans were by no means healthy eaters.

Breakfast was the only thing that could be considered "normal". Bacon, eggs, sausage, milk, and orange juice were all part of a normal breakfast meal. Lunch and dinner were different stories, however. Burgers, chicken strips or chicken nuggets, burritos, pizza, fries; anything deep fried, they could eat.

There was very little problem with that however: Beastboy was still growing, not to mention the fact that he could have the stomach of a whale, Cyborg… well, there was no way of knowing whether he had an actual stomach or not, Starfire was from another planet and had nine stomach's (allegedly), and Raven was half-demon, so she would be always be in peak physical condition no matter what she ate.

Robin was the only one who was 100% human. He would train himself for five hours a day to keep himself fit, not to mention the constant crime fighting and bouts with his friends. They could fight the fight the good fight and eat whatever they wanted. Including dessert.

Cyborg had his milkshakes, Starfire had some Tamaranian dish that the others found out was _literally_ poisonous, Beastboy enjoyed a warm batch of cookies, and Robin enjoyed a nice Strawberry Sundae after a good slice of pizza.

Robin knew that Raven wasn't particularly fond of sweets, but she did enjoy them on occasion. Her choice of dessert was a small candy called, "Almond Joy". It was simply chocolate coated coconut with one almond nut on top. Raven had offered him on once, and he found it to be quite delicious.

As thoughts of the Titan's favourite foods wandered his mind, he leaned back in the sofa with his hands behind his head. Starfire was up on the roof monitoring a game of Stankball between Beastboy and Cyborg, while Raven was in her room meditating or reading, though he wasn't sure which.

Robin had been channel surfing in the common room when he came across the food network. It seemed that whenever he was flipped to this channel, the only thing on was a red clad chef on a cooking show. ' _You'd think there would be more on than this…_ ' Robin thought to himself.

This is where his thoughts on his friends eating habits had come from. Watching delicious lunch, dinner, and snack foods be prepared on the giant TV in front of him made his stomach growl. According to the chore list, it was Beastboy's turn to go grocery shopping for food, but he had yet to do so. As a result, the Boy Wonder had gone without breakfast and lunch that day.

His stomach growled again as the chef put a bunch of chopped onions into a pot full of boiling broth, and his mouth began watering. Standing, Robin decided he would find something to eat before forcing Beastboy to go to the supermarket.

Robin walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. At some point, he wasn't sure when, the food had gone bad and everything inside was growing mold or mushrooms or fungus or _something_. None of them had bothered to clean it either, since they had all contributed to the disaster and no one person wanted to claim responsibility.

Beastboy claimed that most of it was Cyborg, while the latter claimed Robin was the last one to go food shopping. Starfire's food stuck out since it was mostly alien (he had no idea if she had food from other planets delivered or went and got it herself) and Raven never went shopping for food, since she usually did the cleaning inside the tower. It only took a couple of minutes with her powers anyways.

Since no one cleaned the fridge, they all came to a simple solution: Keep throwing food in there, let it expire, and repeat. Robin sifted through the mess, trying to find something; sandwich meat, a hot pocket, anything he could eat to abate his hunger. His search was for naught, and he closed the fridge with a grumble. He walked over to the counter where they usually ate when they were home, looking for a bag of chips or cookies. He stopped when his eye caught something edible.

There, sitting in the center of the counter, as if placed by the gods of food themselves, was one of Raven's Almond Joys.

Robin reached for it, tearing the package open and dropping the chocolate coated candy into his left palm. He was just about to pop it in his mouth when the door opened. Robin slouched when he saw who it was, his hopes of finally being able to eat dashed.

Raven walked in, her cloak flapping lightly behind her as she walked over to the kitchen. She didn't say anything to him, walking past him and going into the fridge. Robin didn't move, keeping his back to her as she opened the fridge and began looking through it as he had done a moment ago.

Filled with determination, Robin lifted the treat to his mouth, intending to eat it before Raven caught him with her candy. He could smell the aroma of chocolate, his mouth salivating as he was so close to eating it….

"Beastboy still hasn't gone grocery shopping yet?" He heard her ask. The door to the fridge closed, and he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. The mood of the room suddenly shifted; there was a tenseness in the air, as if some giant creature were holding its breath and about to scream.

"No, not yet. I was going to make him do it sometime today." Robin replied, his gloved hand an inch from his mouth. If he moved now, he'd be able to…

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, and Raven turned him around to face her. He stood with his mouth slightly open, and the candy she coveted in his hand about to be consumed.

Busted.

"That looks like an Almond Joy."

"It's not."

Raven's face didn't portray her emotions, but one does not train under the world's greatest detective without picking up a few tricks; he knew she wasn't playing any games. Her knees were slightly bent, her right leg was behind her with the sole of her foot slightly off the ground as though she were about to tackle him, and her hands were shaking. She was as hungry as he was, and wasn't going to let the candy go without a fight.

"Gee Robin, you're a convincing liar. Now give it here, that's the last one and it's mine." Raven said as she held out her hand. Her eyes flicked between his behind his mask, and her lips pursed into a thin line.

Robin looked at the candy, then to her hand, then back at the candy.

It's hard to think straight when you're hungry. You start jumping to conclusions, acting impulsively, get reckless, and so on. When your body lacks sustenance, your mind focuses on only one thing: _food_. And until it gets what it wants, the body will control the mind.

Luckily, Robin's mind was sturdier than most, and he came up with a genius plan. He put it in between his finger and his thumb and, much to Raven's now annoyed expression, gently clamped it down between his teeth. "Coe a ge i'." He said as he was unable to suppress a smirk. He had won. Raven would kill him in a minute, but at least he wouldn't die hungry.

He was about to pull the candy completely into his mouth, but Raven did something that took him completely by surprise. She put her hands on his both sides of his face, leaned forward, and sealed her mouth over his.

His eyes widened in shock and he gasped, which meant that the candy fell back into his mouth involuntarily, and Raven leaned forward, putting her left hand on the back of his head to keep him from moving away. He felt her tongue wriggling as it tried to get the candy, and didn't fail to notice it slide against his probably more than what was necessary for doing so, before she pulled back victorious.

Her eyes had remained firmly on his as she began chewing, before swallowing and letting out a content sigh. Robin's face was burning; he could only imagine the blush on his face. Raven's however, was still as controlled as it always was.

"Uh… you must really like Almond Joys, heh." Robin said after his mind turned back on. He heard the door open and the other three Titan's walk in, laughing and smeling _really_ bad. His attention was still focused on Raven, however.

She shrugged, then stepped past him. As their shoulders lined up she turned to face him, and he heard her mutter, "Or maybe Almond Joys had nothing to do with it."

Robin didn't have a chance to respond as Raven told Beastboy to go get food,warning him to buy real meat and not tofu like he had done last time. He turned to watch as she left the room without a second glance, the door sliding shut easily behind her.

Beastboy and Cyborg, with green stank lines coming off them, walked over to Robin, Starfire floating close behind. "Yo Robin, you want anything in particular before I head out?" Beastboy asked.

Robin shook his head, most of his attention still on what had just transpired. "Just shower before you go out. The media is doing everything it can to make us look like bad guys recently."

"Hey Robin, you okay? You're face is red." Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine." Robin replied.

"I'm gonna scan you, just in case. Last time you said you were 'fine', you got sick on a mission and nearly got hospitalized." Cyborg asked. He put his hands on Robin's shoulders, and a red grid covered Robin's body. "Nothing. Scan says your clean."

"Told ya." Robin said, before turning and going back to the couch. Beastboy left to go shower, and Cyborg went to his room to get ready when Beastboy was finished. Starfire floated over to the couch, sitting down next to him. Her stomach(s) growled as she saw the chef pull a batch of cupcakes out of the oven.

"I hope Beastboy comes back with mustard soon." She said quietly.

~Almond Flavoured~

The rest of the day passed without incident, but Robin suddenly found himself having a hard time looking Raven in the eye. Or in her general direction, for that matter.

Beastboy had come back with groceries a few hours after he had left, and after dinner and a shower, Robin was ready to go to bed. As he sat on his bed, dressed in his usual sleepwear of red basketball shorts and t-shirt, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

Standing, he went over and opened it, being greeted with Raven's cerulean eyes. The blue cloak she wore was wrapped completely around her body, making it appear more like a robe. Robin still felt a little awkward after earlier, but nonetheless asked, "Need something?"

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand pressed something into it, before saying goodnight and walking back down the hall to her room. Robin watched her go, before thinking to himself, ' _That was weird_.' Robin looked down at his hand, and couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his face.

She had given him an Almond Joy.


	2. Pizza, Chinese Food, and Oreo's

She was teasing him.

Not in the _Haha you lost in a videogame_ or _You've had bed head for the past three hours and still don't realize it_ kind of teasing, but she was definitely trying to mess with him. It was made worse by the fact that her teasing was so subtle, yet so prominent at the same time. He would be the only one bothered by what she was doing, and yet to the others she was doing nothing at all.

It wasn't strange for them to get pizza for lunch, and their favourite pizza store was nearby when they had journeyed into town that day. They had all sat down at the circular table and ordered, then began eating. Today wasn't different than any other day, and this meal wasn't different from the hundreds they'd shared together.

After all, they ate practically every meal together. They often looked at one another between bites of food and told jokes or talked to each other as friends. So what was Raven doing that was upsetting him so?

She was staring him down over a slice of pizza. Not just any slice of pizza, the _last_ slice of pizza. It always came down to this; there was always a fight over the last slice and it was never the same person who wound up getting it. It had been Raven who earned it this time (after she used her magic to snatch it away from everyone else).

Of course the other four wanted it for themselves; pizza was a perfect food. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy could tell that Raven was enjoying the last slice of pepperoni, but they were wrong in assuming it was because it tasted good (which it did).

Robin knew that she was smirking at him between bites because she had been doing it _every meal_ for the past two days, ever since she had reclaimed her Almond Joy. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to look away, either.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Robin!" Beastboy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Dude, we've all seen the jewel in Raven's forehead. You can stop staring at her." Cyborg said.

"He is staring at her because he wanted the last slice of the pepperoni." Starfire told the other two.

"You know Robin, if you wanted the last slice, we could always _share_ …" Raven said. Her face was blank, but the tone of her voice betrayed her emotions. She was messing with him. She held the pizza toward him, its triangular shape lost since she had already taken a couple of bites out of it.

He was debating what to do. He could always decline the offer. He could say, _'Nah, you earned it. You can have it_.' and play this whole thing off. If he leaned over and took a bite, she would continue to mess with him, taunting him at every meal.

' _Actually, if I decline it makes her the winner. I don't know what kind of fight this is, but I refuse to lose!'_

He leaned over the table and took a small bite off the end being offered towards him. Raven didn't react, just took the pizza back and bit off another section herself. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire watched awkwardly.

"What was that about?" They all looked at each other with their shoulders shrugged.

"It's good, isn't it?" Raven asked. She may have sounded casual, but he could _sense_ the smug satisfaction behind her words.

"Delicious." Robin was glaring at her, his gloved hands clenched into fists resting on top of the table, which only added to the confusion of their audience.

~Almond Flavoured~

The next day, they were having dinner in the common room, and all of them were sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. They were having chinese food for dinner. Robin was sitting at the far right end of the crescent couch, and to his left sat Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg at the opposite end.

Robin scraped the last of the rice out of the to-go box, and sighed contentedly after a good meal. He grabbed his fortune cookie (which he always saved for dessert), and cracked it open.

' _You fail to see the obvious, but soon you shall understand it._ '

Robin frowned at the paper. It didn't sound like a fortune at all. Regardless, he took the cookie and ate it in one bite. He put his empty box on the table in front of him, and threw the wrapper for the cookie on top into the empty box.

He had done a pretty good job of ignoring Raven during dinner; he hadn't looked at her once. He could feel her eyes drilling into his skull from her position on the couch, however. Robin wasn't going to look, and he grabbed the remote and began changing channels as the others continued to eat.

The T.V. took a break from its show and went to commercials, and Cyborg let out a loud belch. Robin tried to suppress a grin, and looked over as Beastboy laughed.

He had made a fatal mistake.

Raven had finished eating, and had just cracked open her fortune cookie and was reading the paper inside. She shrugged upon finishing it, and turned back to stare Robin down. Unable to look away, he watched as she opened her mouth and popped the treat inside. She swallowed and licked her lips (she was doing it slowly on purpose to try and get a reaction out of him), then held out the other half to him.

His mind was telling him no, but his hand was saying yes, and he reached out and grabbed the cookie half from her hand. She turned her attention to the T.V., and Robin ate the treat.

~Almond Flavoured~

Robin was sitting in the common room by himself a couple of days later. The others had gone up to the roof for a game of Stankball, and he had declined the offer to join. He was playing a video game and had just won an online match, standing up in victory with his arms above his head.

"Alright! Time for a snack." He had been playing for a few hours already, and was on a winning streak. He had felt hungry earlier, but had told himself, ' _Just one more game, I can win this!_ ' for seventeen games in a row. He stood up and turned around, and nearly had a heart attack.

Raven was in the kitchen.

' _How does she know?'_ Robin thought to himself. Raven was standing in front of the counter, and was eating something, but he couldn't tell what it was from his current angle. He walked to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. Beastboy had gone shopping a few days prior but they had already run out of food.

He heard crunching, and turned to face his demon.

Raven was eating Oreo's, and it was probably the only snack food they had left. Robin remembered it was his turn to do the shopping next. He steeled himself and walked over to her and grabbed an Oreo out of the plastic tray they were in.

Raven didn't say anything to him, just continued eating. She glanced at him from time to time, but she wasn't staring him down like she had been doing the past few days. ' _Maybe she decided she's had enough fun and decided to stop?'_ Robin thought to himself. He reached for another Oreo, and realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

The tray was empty, and Raven had just grabbed the last one.

She stared at it for a moment, similar to a spider contemplating the fly caught in its web. She glanced at Robin, at his outstretched hand, then back to the Oreo. "You wanna split it?" Raven asked.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Raven smiled, and turned so she was facing him.

"Doing what? Sharing?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, you're messing with me. Ever since that day with the Almond Joy, anytime we've been eating you're always staring at me and offering me some of your food." Robin pointed out. This was the only time he'd be able to get an answer, since none of their other friends weren't around to call him crazy or weird.

"I'm only offering. _You're_ the one who's accepting." She held up the cookie between them. "You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

Then she put the cookie halfway in her mouth, similar to what he had done with her Almond Joy so long ago. She stared at him, not blinking or moving.

Robin stared back at her from behind the mask. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what the best course of action could possibly be. There was some sort of hidden meaning behind her words, that much was certain. If she wanted to share, she would've broken the cookie into two and given him half. She wouldn't try and make him kiss her.

 _You don't have to if you don't want to, you know_.

She wasn't forcing him to do anything, he realized. If he turned around and went back to the couch, this would be the end of it. Raven wouldn't bother him with anymore weird food innuendos again.

 _I'm only offering._

Offering what? To kiss him? Why was she offering that? What was she trying to tell him?

 _Or maybe Almond Joys had nothing to do with it_.

He thought back to what she had told him after the inciting incident. She hadn't acted this way before then (at least not that he had noticed). He thought that she had given him another Almond Joy as way of an apology, but now he wasn't so sure.

 _You fail to see the obvious, but soon you shall understand it_.

The words of his fortune cookie rang into his mind like a bell, and everything fell into place.

Raven still hadn't moved. She was waiting for him to make his choice.

Slowly, he leaned forward and took the other half of the cookie into his mouth, placing his lips gently on hers. He saw her eyes close, and when she placed her arms around his neck, he did the same. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her close to him.

The cookie had been swallowed by both of them already, but neither one of them pulled back. Robin was still familiarizing himself with the way Raven's lips moved against his, trying to savour the aftertaste of the Oreo's she'd eaten a moment ago. Her tongue gently prodded against his lips, and he parted them, allowing her tongue into his mouth.

It was different from the first time she'd kissed him; it felt as though Raven were slightly nervous as she explored his mouth. Though judging from the way her fingers had started to run through his hair, he could tell she was enjoying herself. Robin had to admit he was too; it was strange having another tongue in his mouth, but it was sending sparks throughout his body in a _really_ good way.

"Ew! Get a room you two!"

Robin's eyes snapped open as Beastboy's voice rang through the room. Raven pulled back, and turned to glare at Beastboy. "We're having a moment here. Go back to your game."

"Have your moment somewhere else! We eat there!" Beastboy pointed a finger at the kitchen.

"I thought you two had a thing going on." Cyborg said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been acting really weird these past few days."

"Wait, you knew? Or suspected?" Robin asked. "How?"

"Remember when I scanned you a few days ago? Some of Raven's DNA was on your lips." Cyborg grinned as Robin turned red. "I thought it was a fluke, but then I started watching you two around each other. You aren't as subtle as you think you are."

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but everything turned black and for a second, he was in free-fall. He fell onto something cushioned a moment later, and looked around to gather his surroundings. He was in his room. Then he became acutely aware of something else.

He was on his bed, and Raven was straddling his waist.

"Uh… Raven?" He asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Beastboy told us to get a room. I figured we'd use yours." Raven leaned down so her face was an inch from his.

"I was enjoying our little _moment_ …"


End file.
